Daijoubu
by fatahakasuna55
Summary: Menceritakan seseorang yang sangat di kagumi oleh Deidara membuat perasaan Sasori terluka Namun, Deidara sadar atas yang ia lakukan Akankah hubungan mereka membaik. ?/FemaleDeidara/SasoDei, slight ItaDei/WARN: gaje, typo DLL. kgak bisa bikin summary
1. chapter 1

Pair : SasofemDei slight ItafemDei

Rate : T

Genre : Romance hurt/comfort

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Yoo...minna..

Fanfic pertama Author

Chara di sini bukan punya Author, klo ceritanya punya Author

Semoga aja fanfic nya kgak ancur

Yoshhlangsung aja

HAPPY READING MINNA.

.

Di sebuah sekolah ternama di Jepang yaitu Konohagakuen High School dan kini tepatnya di salah satu ruang kelas XII 2 terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah tengah menatap ke arah luar jendela.

"yoo Sasori". pemuda yang bernama Sasori langsung menoleh ke arah sahabatnya

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan ?" Tanya Hidan sahabatnya.

"aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang rencana ku setelah lulus".

"jangan bilang kau akan kuliah di Sapporo" tebak Hidan.

Sasori menghela nafas nya sejenak "yaa..mau bagaimana lagi ? ini sudah menjadi keputusan orang tua ku" jelas Sasori.

"heeeehh.berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi..?" ucap Hidan.

"tenang saja, aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo" balas Sasori lalu menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya tersebut.

"lalu, apa Dei-chan tau soal kau akan pindah ke Sapporo ?" Tanya Hidan. Sasori menganggukkan kepala mewakali kata iya.

(SKIP TIME)

Sasori tengah memasukkan semua buku buku nya ke dalam tas nya hingga seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang datang menghampiri nya.

"Sasori Danna" sapa gadis tersebut yang tak lain adalah kekasih nya Deidara "mau pulang bersama un ?" tambahnya.

Sasori tersenyum lembut, ya..sebenarnya Sasori di kenal sebagai orang yang jarang tersenyum dan dingin, namun senyuman Sasori hanya di tunjukkan untuk Deidara seorang "tentu saja" jawab Sasori.

Deidara tersenyum senang lalu menggenggam tangan Sasori dan menariknya pelan "ikuzo Danna un" ucap Deidara bersemangat.

Mereka memang selalu pulang bersama karena rumah mereka memang dekat hanya melewati 5 komplek rumah dan seperti biasanya Sasori mengantarkan Deidara pulang terlebih dahulu.

"arigatou ne Danna telah mengantarkan ku, apa Danna mau mampir sebentar ke rumah ku un ?" Tanya Deidara.

"tidak, nanti aku akan mampir ke rumah mu" balas Sasori

"ah iya, apa liburan musim panas nanti Danna akan pergi ke Sapporo ?" Tanya nya lagi

"sepertinya iya, orang tua ku akan menjemputku nanti" ucap Sasori

"berapa lama Danna akan pergi ? pastinya sangat lama kan un" ucap Deidara mempoutkan bibir nya seperti anak kecil. Sasori tertawa pelan lalu menepuk pelan kepala Deidara "tidak akan lama aku juga akan kembali lagi ke Tokyo" jelas Sasori.

"benarkah ? tidak lama un ?". Sasori tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepala nya, Deidara tersenyum "baiklah aku percaya pada Danna, aku akan menunggu Danna un". Sasori mengacak pelan rambut Deidara "aku pulang dulu ne Dei-chan". Deidara menganggukkan kepala nya "hati hati Danna un".

Sasori melangkah dan meninggalkan rumah Deidara, sedangkan Deidara terus menatap kepergian Sasori dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajah nya. Tak lama datang Naruto yang kebetulan baru saja pulang dari sekolah nya lalu mengamati tingkah kakak nya dan menghampiri Deidara.

"hey, jangan terlalu terpesona seperti itu. Masih banyak pemuda d luar sana yang jauh lebih mempesona di banding Sasori". Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Deidara langsung menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam "apa kau bilang un !?". Naruto langsung bergidik saat menatap kakak nya "aanoo..bukan apa apa Onee-chan, lagipula aku hanya bercanda. Jangan terlalu di tanggap seserius itu" jelas Naruto.

Deidara mengalihkan pandangan nya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

(3 minggu kemudian)

Hari ini, Sasori bangun pagi pagi sekali yaa..tidak seperti biasanya. Setiap libur sekolah Sasori selalu bangun siang, namun kali ini berbeda di kamarnya ia sedang mengemasi baju baju nya lalu memasukkan nya ke dalam tas. Setelah selesai mengemasi baju baju nya, Sasori turun ke ruang tengah dimana di sana tempat orang tua nya menunggu nya.

"sudah semua ? tidak ada yang tertinggal kan Sasori ?" Tanya Ibu nya dan Sasori menganggukkan kepala nya.

"baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang" ucap Ayah nya, Sasori membawa tas nya ke arah mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah nya, ya..sejak Sasori masuk SMA Sasori tinggal di sebuah rumah orang tua nya, sementara orang tua nya menetap di Sapporo.

Setelah meletakkan tas nya di bagasi mobil dan memulai perjalanan nya, di sepanjang jalan Sasori hanya terdiam dan menatap pemandangan dari kaca mobil.

"Sasori" panggil Ibu nya yang menatap ke belakang "apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran mu ?" tambah nya.

"tidak ada Kaa-san" balas Sasori. Ibu nya tersenyum "jika ada yang mengganjal pikiran mu, kau bisa menceritakan pada Kaa-chan ne". Sasori menganggukkan kepala nya dan kembali menatap keluar kaca mobil. Karena bosan Sasori memakai headset lalu menyalakan musik di hp nya.

Sedangkan, di lain tempat, Deidara menatap langit yang cerah lewat jendela kamar nya "Danna cepatlah kembali ne" gumam Deidara sambil menopang dagu nya "aku menunggu mu un" tambah nya.

"Deidara..bisa bantu Kaa-san sebentar ?!" teriak Ibu nya dari ruang tengah

"iya Kaa-chan un" balas Deidara, sejenak ia menghela nafas nya dan berbalik lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

(1 minggu kemudian)

Sasori kini tengah sibuk mengemasi baju baju nya, liburan nya di Sapporo kini telah selesai dan sudah saat nya ia kembali ke Tokyo. Seketika hp nya bedering lalu Sasori mengambil hp yang terletak di samping nya dan menatap pesan yang masuk.

'Dei-chan' batin nya. Sasori membuka pesan yang dikirim Deidara tersebut.

 _Danna, hari ini aku ada acara reuni bersama teman teman SMP ku. Mungkin hari ini aku akan pulang sore, setelah makan siang aku akan menghubungi mu._

 _Ah iya, hari ini Danna akan pulang kan ? hati hati di jalan ne Danna. Aku di sini tetap menunggu mu. Aku berharap kau baik baik saja saat kembali ke Tokyo._

 _Aku mencintai mu Danna_

Ya..seperti itulah isi pesan yang di terima Sasori. Namun, Sasori tidak membalas pesan tersebut dan memilih kembali mengemasi baju baju nya dan mengabaikan pesan yang dikirim Deidara kepada diri nya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu dan tiba lah waktu acara yang akan di adakan oleh Deidara dan teman teman nya. Tapi, Deidara hanya berbaur dengan sahabatnya yang lain terutama Ino sedangkan dengan yang lain ia tidak begitu akrab dan biasa saja.

"Dei-chan, coba lihat itu" ucap Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah seorang pemuda yang baru saja datang. Deidara menatap seseorang yang di tunjuk Ino, Deidara sedikit terkejut dan pipi nya kini merona 'Itachi-kun' gumam nya. Pemuda tersebut mempunyai paras yang sangat tenang namun cool, senyuman nya yang menawan, rambut hitam panjang nya di ikat dan tinggi nya mungkin hampir sama dengan Sasori dan itu yang membuat Deidara terpesona.

Ino yang menatap sahabat nya langsung tertawa pelan. Tak sengaja pemuda yang bernama Itachi menatap Deidara lalu menghampiri Deidara.

"Dei-chan, lama tidak bertemu" sapa Itachi

"umhh la..lama tidak bertemu j..juga Itachi-kun un" balas Deidara menatap Itachi yang tepat di depan nya dengan sedikit gugup dan pipi yang merona.

"ah iya, Dei-chan aku mau membeli minuman untuk kita berdua ne" ucap Ino yang langsung meninggalkan Itachi dan Deidara.

'Ino..apa apan dia, sekarang aku harus bagaimana un ?' batin nya

"ngomong ngomong kau bersekolah di mana ?" Tanya Itachi

"d...di Konohagakuen High School un" balas Deidara

"heehh... benarkah itu ?" Tanya Itachi lagi "kau memang hebat Dei-chan" tambahnya dengan kagum.

"ti..tidak juga un". Itachi tersenyum pada Deidara dan tentu saja itu menbuat Deidara semakin merona 'Itachi-kun kakkoi..dia sangat berbeda saat masih SMP, dia semakin kakkoi. Eh, apa yang kau pikirkan Deidara, ingat kau sudah punya Sasori Danna' batin Deidara. Melihat senyuman Itachi, Deidara mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"kau baik baik saja Dei-chan ?" Tanya Itachi, Deidara langsung menatap Itachi dengan wajah yang masih memerah "a..aku baik baik s..saja un" balas Deidara dengan gugup

"apa kau sakit ? wajah mu memerah Deidara" menggelengkan kepala nya aku "benar benar baik..Itachi-kun". Itachi kembali tersenyum "ayo bergabung dengan yang lain" Deidara membalas nya dengan sebuah anggukkan.

Tak lama, waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sasori masih dalam perjalanan pulang ke Tokyo dan selama perjalanan ia terus menggenggam hp nya menunggu kabar dari Deidara. Namun, ia merasa mengantuk dan meletakkan hp nya di samping kanan nya dan ia perlahan memejamkan mata nya 'kau kemana Dei-chan ? apakah kau melupakan ku ?' batin nya lalu perlahan mulai tertidur.

Di lain tempat, Deidara baru pulang dan langsung menuju kamar nya "Itachi-kun" gumam nya sambil tersenyum dan membayangkan kejadian hari ini "ya ampun aku melupakan sesuatu" ucap nya lalu dengan cepat ia mengambil hp nya di dalam tas dan menulis kan beberapa pesan ke seseorang yang ia tuju 'pasti Danna menunggu ku daritadi' batin nya lalu mengirim pesan pada Sasori.

"pada Danna marah padaku ?" gumam nya pelan "ahh...bodoh nya aku":gerutu nya lalu membaringkan diri nya di ranjang.

Malam hari nya, Sasori membuka mata nya dan menatap hp nya yang menyala dan mengambil hp Android hitam nya lalu menatap layar hp nya dengan mata sayu

 _10 messages 5 missed calls_

Sasori membuka pesan tersebut yang ternyata itu semua dari Deidara. Kali ini, Sasori hanya membalas 2 pesan pada Deidara. Setelah membalas pesan pada Deidara, Sasori kembali memejamkan mata nya 'kenapa kau baru mengabari ku sekarang Dei-chan ? apa di sana kau bersama orang lain yang lebih special hingga melupakan diri ku ?' batin Sasori dan mulai kembali lagi tertidur.

.

Yoshminna, akhirnya selesai sampai di sini..

Arigatou buat para Readers

Mohon Review nya

To be continue or End ?


	2. Chapter 2

(keesokan harinya)

Tepat pada pukul 7 pagi, Sasori sudah tiba di Tokyo dan kini orang tua nya mengantarkan Sasori sampai rumah nya. Setelah sampai di rumah nya, Sasori masuk ke dalam dan langsung masuk ke kamar nya lalu membaringkan tubuh nya di ranjang.

melelahkan gumam nya dan memejamkan mata nya, mungkin ia hendak tidur lagi dan lagi pula sekarang masih libur sekolah kan.

 _Drrrtt...ddrrrttt_

Baru saja hendak tidur, Sasori kembali membuka mata nya dan mengambil hp nya di atas meja lalu menjawab panggilan yang masuk.

' _moshi moshi Danna un'_

"iya Dei-chan ?" ucap Sasori yang langsung duduk di tepi ranjang.

 _'apa Danna baru sampai rumah un ?'_

"iya aku baru sampai beberapa menit yang lalu" jawab Sasori.

' _apa hari ini aku boleh datang ke rumah Danna ?'_

"tentu saja"

' _baiklah, nanti siang aku akan ke rumah Danna un'_

"iya Dei-chan"

' _aku akhiri sampai di sini ne Danna un, aku masih harus membantu Kaa-chan. Jaa ne Danna, Aishiteru un'_

"aishiteru mo Deidara-chan".

Panggilan pun di akhiri, Sasori sekilas menatap jam di sudut kamar nya pukul '07:15' batin nya. Dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk membersihkan kamar, ruang tengah, dapur dan kamar mandi setelah itu baru diri nya. Sasori menghela nafas sejenak lalu bangun dan mulai membersihkan rumah nya.

(SKIP TIME)

Kini Deidara sampai di depan rumah Sasori dan memencet bel rumah Sasori.

"tunggu sebentar.!" ucap Sasori dari dalam dan sedikit berteriak lalu membuka pintu "Deidara-chan". Deidara langsung berhambur ke dalam pelukan Sasori dan membuat sedikit mundur beberapa langkah.

"aku merindukan mu Danna un" ucap Deidara yang memeluk Sasori dengan erat, Sasori tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Deidara "aku juga merindukan mu Dei-chan". Deidara melepaskan pelukan nya lalu menatap Sasori "bagaimana liburan mu di Sapporo un ?" Tanya Deidara.

"ya...kau bisa menebak nya sendiri" balas Sasori. Deidara tertawa pelan "seharusnya Danna manfaatkan moment itu dengan keluarga Danna un, kapan lagi Danna akan berkumpul bersama mereka un" jelas Deidara.

"aku tau itu, hanya merasa bosan saja" balas Sasori "ayo masuk" tambahnya lalu mempersilahkan Deidara masuk terlebih dahulu.

Deidara masuk ke dalam rumah Sasori dan menatap sekitar rumah nya.

"apa Danna yang membersihkan ini semua un ?" Tanya Deidara, Sasori menganggukkan kepala nya.

"iya, aku yang membersihkan semua nya. Mau ku buatkan sesuatu Dei-chan ?" Tanya Sasori seraya menghampiri Deidara.

"tidak usah Danna, tidak perlu repot repot un" tolak Deidara secara halus

"baiklah jika itu mau mu, duduk lah" ucap Sasori mempersilahkan Deidara duduk. Deidara duduk di sofa lalu di lanjut dengan Sasori yang duduk di samping Deidara.

sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini un ucap Deidara sambil menyandarkan tubuh nya pada Sasori serta menyandarkan kepala nya pada bahu Sasori. Sasori tidak keberatan saat Deidara seperti ini dan ia mengelus surai pirang panjang milik Deidara seraya tersenyum tipis.

Deidara mentap Sasori masih dengan senyuman nya yang mengembang di wajah nya.

"ah iya Danna, apa Danna tau Uchiha Itachi un ?" Tanya Deidara

"Uchiha ?" gumam Sasori, Deidara menganggukkan kepala nya.

"iya, pemuda yang pernah ku ceritakan waktu itu padamu" jelas Deidara

"iya, aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Sasori.

Deidara tersenyum lembut dan mengalihkan wajah nya yang sedikit merona.

"saat acara reuni, ia datang dengan penampilan nya yang sangat keren dan mempesona. Ia sangat berbeda saat masih SMP dulu un. tinggi nya hampir sama dengan Danna, rambut hitam panjang nya dan lembut juga wajah yang tampan un. Sangat mempesona sekali un" jelas Deidara.

Sasori terdiam saat Deidara menceritakan tentang Itachi dan tersenyum tipis dengan hati yamungkin bisa di bilang terluka "tapi, lebih keren dan mempesona Danna un" ucap Deidara dengan pipi merona dan menatap Sasori seraya mengembangkan senyum manis nya, Sasori berusaha tersenyum lembut "arigatou Dei-chan".

Cukup lama sepasang kekasih ini menghabiskan waktu mereka dan tak terasa hari sudah semakin sore. Deidara menatap jam dinding di sudut ruangan 'sudah sore rupanya un' batin nya.

"Danna, aku pulang sekarang ne. hari sudah semakin sore" ucap Deidara langsung berdiri dan membenarkan pakaian nya.

"baiklah" balas Sasori singkat lalu bangun dan berjalan ke arah pintu serta membuka pintu. Deidara menatap Sasori sedikit terkejut, karena tidak biasanya Sasori seperti itu. Deidara sedikit menggelengkan kepala nya lalu menghampiri Sasori "ada apa Danna un ? apa Danna baik baik saja ? atau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran mu un ?" Tanya Deidara dengan cemas lalu mengelus pelan pipi Sasori.

"aku baik baik saja balas" Sasori lalu menggenggam tangan Deidara dan menjauhkan tangan Deidara dari pipi nya. Deidara yang merasakan sifat Sasori yang tiba tiba berubah sedikit cemas.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu" ucap Deidara mencium pipi Sasori dan berjalan keluar rumah Sasori lalu berjalan pulang meninggalkan rumah Sasori

Sasori menutup pintu rumah nya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamar nya lalu menutup pintu kamar nya, Sasori bersandar di pintu kamar nya seraya meremas pelan dada nya yang terasa sakit "tidak kah kau mengerti Deidara, saat kau menceritakan tentang orang yang dulu kau suka hingga membuat mu begitu terpesona oleh nya" gumam Sasori.

.

2 minggu berlalu dan waktu liburan musim panas telah berakhir. Kini, semua sekolah di jepang mulai menjalan aktivitas seperti biasa nya terutama di sekolah Konohagakuen High School. Di sebuah ruang kelas yaitu tepat pada ruang kelas Sasori, pemuda tersebut terus menatap keluar jendela namun, tatapan nya kali ini terasa kosong dan hampa.

Tak sengaja Deidara memperhatikan Sasori dari tempat duduk nya. Ia merasa bahwa belakangan ini sifat Sasori berubah dan merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Sasori 'ada yang tidak beres dengan Danna belakangan ini un' batin nya 'aku harus menanyakan nya setelah pulang sekolah' tambah nya.

(SKIP TIME)

Bel pertanda pulang sekolah berbunyi dan seluruh siswa di sekolah tersebut berhamburan keluar kelas mereka masing masing. Begitu juga dengan Sasori yang baru saja keluar dari kelas nya.

"Sasori Danna" panggil Deidara yang sedikit berlari menghampiri Sasori. Sasori menoleh ke belakang.

"ada apa Dei-chan ?" Tanya Sasori

"umhh..anoo..apa pulang sekolah nanti Danna sibuk un ?". Sasori menggelengkan kepala nya "tidak, memangnya kenapa ?" Tanya Sasori lagi.

"pulang sekolah nanti, kita pergi ke taman kota un. Apa Danna mau ?". Sasori berpikir sejenak "baiklah, aku mau" ucap Sasori.

"yokatta...arigatou ne Danna un. Nanti aku akan datang menemui mu" ucap Deidara dengan tersenyum senang "jaa ne Danna. Sampai jumpa di taman un" tambah nya lalu pergi dan pulang bersama teman teman nya.

(taman kota)

Sasori kini tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dan dekat dengan kolam. Sasori menghela nafas sejenak lalu menyandarkan punggung nya. Tak lama Deidara datang lalu mendekatkan wajah nya dengan wajah Sasori. "konichiwa Danna un" sapa Deidara dengan tersenyum lembut.

"eh...Dei-chan, cepat sekali kau sampai" ucap Sasori sambil membenarkan posisi duduk nya. Deidara tertawa pelan "tentu saja, aku tau kalau Danna itu tidak suka menunggu orang un". Sasori tersenyum tipis "rupanya kau masih mengingat nya" balas Sasori.

"tentu saja, mana mungkin aku lupa". Deidara duduk di samping Sasori dan masih mentap nya "Danna, ada yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu un". Sasori balas menatap Deidara "tanya kan saja". Deidara menghela nafas sejenak dan ia sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan nya, namun ia memberanikan diri.

"umhh...belakangan ini sifat Danna sedikit berubah un". Sasori sedikit memiringkan kepala nya "berubah bagaimana ?" Tanya Sasori.

"i..iya saat aku main dari rumah Danna..." Deidara menceritakan semua kejadian yang ia alami belakangan ini yang berhubungan dengan berubah sifat kekasih nya tersebut "...sudah 2 minggu ini, Danna terlihat sangat hampa di sekolah. Maka dari itu aku menanyakan hal ini pada Danna un". jelas Deidara di akhir ceritanya.

Sasori terdiam saat Deidara menceritakan semua pada diri nya dan Sasori juga menyadari nya namun, ia tak ingin perasaan nya sakit saat mengingat kejadian itu kembali.

"tapi, aku juga sadar. Seharusnya waktu itu aku tidak perlu menceritakan nya padamu, bahkan aku juga tidak ingin berbohong padamu un" ucap Deidara "gomenasai, aku yang menyebabkan Danna jadi seperti ini" tambahnya lalu menundukkan wajah nya.

Namun, Sasori tetap terdiam. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit bingung tentang pikiran nya sendiri yang ia inginkan hanya tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi.

"aku..memang bodoh, tidak bisa mengerti perasaan mu" air mata nya kini menetes dari mata nya "gomenasai Danna..hiks..a..aku..memang..hiks bodoh" ucap Deidara sedikit terisak.

Sepasang tangan perlahan memeluk Deidara untuk menenangkan nya "sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan". Isakan Deidara perlahan terhenti dan langsung menatap Sasori "aku juga yang salah karena terlalu terbawa suasana" ucap Sasori lalu menghapus air mata Deidara. Deidara menggeleng pelan "tidak, Danna..tidak salah. Aku lah..yang bersalah un". Sasori tersenyum kali ini senyuman nya kembali seperti biasa nya.

"jangan di pikirkan lagi, yang lalu biarlah berlalu" ucap Sasori lalu dan mengecup kening Deidara.

Kini perasaan Deidara sedikit tenang dengan perlakuan Sasori pada nya.

"lagi pula aku sudah melupakan nya hanya saja perasaan ku saja yang terasa hampa dan tidak mau melupakan nya". Deidara menatap Sasori dan sedikit memiringkan kepala nya. "berarti sekarang masih ?" Tanya Deidara.

"tapi, kau adalah penawar hatiku dan kau berhasil menyembuhkan nya" balas Sasori dengan senyum manis nya. Deidara blushing saat menatap Sasori dengan senyuman yang sangat kakkoi menurut nya.

Sasori perlahan mengangkat dagu Deidara dan mendekatkan wajah nya lalu dengan lembut mencium bibir Deidara, sedangkan Deidara membalas ciuman Sasori dengan tak kalah lembut. Ia mengalungkan lengan nya di leher Sasori dan sediki menekan bagian belakang kepala Sasori untuk memperdalam ciuman nya. Sasori melepaskan ciuman nya lalu menatap Deidara "lihatkan, aku sudah sembuh" ucap Sasori tersenyum. Deidara tertawa pelan dan menyandarkan kepala nya di bahu Sasori.

"iya, Danna-ku sudah sembuh un" balas Deidara tersenyum menatap Sasori.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di taman tersebut, di temani oleh senja yang menunjukkan pesona nya dan dengan suasana senja yang sangat menenangkan hati sepasang kekasih tersebut.

.

OWARI

Yosh...akhirnya fanfic pertama Author selesai juga

Semoga kgak terlalu ancur ne untuk fanfic yg pertama

Minna...sampai di sini dulu ne

Arigatou untuk para readers

Sayonara minna


End file.
